This invention relates to swimming goggles.
There have been suggested various athletic swimming goggles contrived to reduce flow resistance, one of which is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 1999-33139A. In the swimming goggles, outer surfaces of front and rear peripheral wall portions which constitute a lens peripheral wall portion are smoothly connected together to reduce its resistance.
However, in the aforementioned well-known swimming goggles, an annular step is formed between a cushion portion which comes in contact with a wearer's face and a rear end surface of the rear peripheral wall portion to which the cushion portion is attached. As this step tends to cause a turbulent water flow, there is a problem that flow resistance is not necessarily reduced.